


姚颜-1

by katherinewong509



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinewong509/pseuds/katherinewong509
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship





	姚颜-1

下午六点，姚琛伸着懒腰去够桌上的打卡牌，入行8年，第一次在合同书上写的点儿下班。刚走出写字楼门口，无端端地烟瘾犯了。其实他都强制自己好几个礼拜不抽烟了，都怪张颜齐，就是那么荒诞不经地想一出是一出。上个月，张颜齐突然就犯病说要戒烟，拉着20多年烟龄的姚琛到处去庙会烧香发誓。现在想，那其实就是征兆哦，唉，自己被绿了还帮人铺路。原来张颜齐拉他去的寺庙全都是求姻缘的，自己稀里糊涂拜了一通给自个儿带绿帽的神。 

姚琛把烟塞进嘴里，还没点火，就先闻到一股浓烈的烟草味儿，冲得鼻子上头。 

那支烟最终也没抽上，因为放太久烟草已经潮了，打火机点着烧了半天也点不燃，还差点儿烧了手。罢了，姚琛把剩下的半包烟顺往旁边的垃圾箱一塞，跨上斜背包往地铁慢慢走。 

走到地铁口正好六点半，人来人往，地铁里挤到塞不下多一个动作。唉，还不如在办公室吹空调加班，被挤到窒息的姚琛半瘫在川流不息的车厢里想。上一次被挤成这样还是和张颜齐在家里那张小沙发上做爱的时候，两个大高个儿扣扣索索地挤在那仄旧的一亩三分地里，面贴着面，浑身上下都被汗水浸透了。薄汗又粘又氤氲地带着点儿暧昧的气氛，透过刘海看着对方的眼睛，想笑又难为情地别扭。 

【啊】，姚琛脑子里又浮现出张颜齐那上翘的嘴唇。水色的绯红，笑与不笑，嘴角都弯弯地朝上。 

他真的爱死了吻上这两瓣唇的感觉。 

现在剩他一人躺在那张旧沙发里，不知道自己最近是瘦了还是怎么地，任他横躺竖卧都觉得空荡荡的，心里毛怂怂的不踏实。他抓起手机想随便看点新闻，看了几行字，发现那些方块儿的撇剌勾圈儿啊，全都像漂在空中的线型虫一样根本不进脑子。于是他又下了个最简单的俄罗斯方块开始玩，来来回回输了好几局。 

唉，在第三声叹息之后他把手机又仍回桌上去了。 

其实姚琛玩俄罗斯方块很在行的。和张颜齐的古灵精怪不一样，姚琛是个很容易专注于简单的细节的人，玩俄罗斯方块的秘诀就在于，把各种形状极简化地分别归类就可以了。 

姚琛大学专业是刑事犯罪科的痕迹鉴定。这门学科别的没要求，只需要耐心和细心就够了。结果他毕业那年，碰上几百年不遇的全球流感大爆发，所有政府机关都强制在家工作，暂停招新。没办法，为了生计他咬咬牙去了朋友推荐的会计事务所从零开始学账目分录。会计这门科，就真的是名副其实，琐碎的艺术。小到记账，大到行业条款规范，逐条逐列都要登记在案。 

姚琛后来回头想，平心而论，是琐碎成就了他。 

凭着四平八稳的性格和对细节严谨的把控。短短6年，他就从一个误打误撞的入行新人晋升到了事务所合伙人，独自带着八个新人的组开始厮杀江湖。当然，年终核算，6个点的业绩妥妥归他名下。 

和所有痛恨996的社畜们不同，姚琛喜欢加班，说得贴切些，他享受加班。尤其是在深夜，偌大的办公室，只剩下冷气机里传出来的风和自己敲键盘的回声。每每这时候，姚琛总感到一阵莫名地沉静，像是这清冷寂静带着他回到了初心所致的地方。 

最熟悉的是凌晨三、四点的夜空和夏夜晨光里的熹微。他喜欢在这个点下楼去抽支烟，隔着徐徐往上升的烟雾望向远处的夜。繁星历历在目地清晰，又同时飘飘渺渺地恍惚在眼前，那感触和其他任何时候都不大一样。他向来少眠，一天睡个四、五个小时就能满格充电，所以生命长长整整，这句话对姚琛来说，是日常。 

他最近总是觉得很疲惫，负责的几个客户报税期限都压到了同一个季度，没日没夜地加班成了家常便饭，即使是少眠的他也有些撑不住。他揉了揉太阳穴，随手抓过地毯上的黑猫枕头准备小憩一会儿，抱枕入怀，鼻息里全是熟悉的男人的味道。 

“叮叮叮，叮叮.....” 

他被一阵急促的铃声吵醒，睁开眼，脑子还放空着，过了几秒才去接电话。 

“小琛哥！” 电话里传来何洛洛明亮又急切的声音。 

何洛洛是他们组三个月前刚招的新人。大学毕业的应届生，朝气，傻气，还有那股子憨头憨脑往前的冲劲让姚琛在面试的当下就给了入职书。 

“小琛哥，是我洛洛！” 

“。。。何洛洛，我知道你是谁” 

“那个。。小琛哥，你能不能帮我个忙。我哥任豪，好像在酒吧喝醉了，刚刚他朋友给我电话让我去接他，可我这表格还没做完呢。小琛哥，你能不能帮我去接下我哥，我怕，我这一走再回来又得从头再算了。“ 

姚琛握着手提没说话，他还有点儿恍惚。酒吧啊，上一次去酒吧还是3年前遇见张颜齐的时候。 

”小琛。。。哥？“ 

”嗯，知道了，地址发我，接到了给你电话，别担心。 “姚琛一边坐起身一边开始系衬衫的扣子，他老觉得飘忽忽的，好像这一切都不太真实的样子。 

何洛洛给了他个r1se的名字，说是这间酒吧出名得很，出租车司机没人不认识。姚琛叫了车，报了酒吧名，七晕八拐被带到一处窄巷子口。司机说不进去了，里面不好倒车，小哥就在这儿下吧，路费我少收你20块。姚琛心里纳闷着这20块的路费得值多少路程，他天生不爱和人起冲突，还是慢慢付钱下车了。 

巷子弯弯曲曲往前蜿蜒，黑洞洞的看不见另一头，姚琛探了探身子借着微弱的路灯朝里走。巷子时宽时窄，本以为走到尽头却又忽而豁然开朗，仿若置身迷宫一般，姚琛来了兴趣，感觉自己颇有些像桃花源记里的探路人。 

大概是快到酒吧了，姚琛已经隐隐约约听到一些嘈杂的音乐和鼓声的震动。他突然闻到一股呛人的大麻味，猝不及防被熏得咳了好几下。前面转角的地方靠着个抽烟的人，看样子那股大麻味就从那儿窜出来。 

【诶，你是要这么西装革履的去泡吧吗？】 

姚琛没想到对方会突然说话，转头四周看了一圈，除了不远处酒吧里传来的震动的音乐，周围静悄悄的，只剩他俩和被夜风吹着沙沙响的树枝。 

【我是去找人的。】 

【那舞池里少说也有上百人，哪儿那么容易找。不如和我一起走吧，正好刚刚抽了一支，头还旋着，开不了车。】 

他见对方突然抬起头来冲着自己笑，他眼睛里闪闪发着亮光，好像是无尽黑暗里闪烁的碎钻石。 

tbc..


End file.
